¿Puedo ser tu prometida?
by DarkCamus
Summary: Ligero AU. Una nueva chica llega a Nerima, una chica del pasado de Ranma. ¿Fueron solo amigos? ¿Algo más? pero absolutamente nadie en Nerima los quiere ver juntos ¿Como harán para poder ser felices? ¿Que historia tuvieron antes de separarse? -Personajes muy OOC, no leas si eres fan de Genma, Akane, Ryoga o Nodoka. Ranma/OC RanmaxOC


Notas de autor: Hay mucho que debo decir. Para empezar, mis otras historias: a partir del miércoles 18 empezare a actualizar mínimo una vez por semana una de mis historias, debido a la temporada de vacaciones, así que no me ladren acerca de que primero debo acabar mis otras historias antes de empezar otra. ¿Por qué hacer otro fic? Bueno, para los que hayan visto el fic 'Un gran destino' publicado por mí, sabrán que en esa historia me abstengo de maltratar a algún personaje injustamente, intentando ser imparcial, pero me desesperé y decidí hacer este fic, porque aquí, todos menos los dos protagonistas serán tratados mal.

Este es un experimento con un OC (Original Character= Personaje original).

ADVERTENCIA: Si eres fan de Akane, Ryoga, Genma, Nodoka, Nabiki, Soun, Kuno, Kodachi, Shampoo, Ukyo, Director Kuno, Mousse, Happosai, Cologne, Mikado, Azusa… no leas el fic. O bien, si eres fan, pero te interesa la historia lee bajo tu propio riesgo y bajo advertencia, no acepto comentarios despectivos ni donde me digan que hacer, ya que esta historia, a diferencia de las otras que he creado, es ENTERAMENTE para mi gusto y disfrute, lo comparto con ustedes, pero con que me guste a mí no podría importar menos si les gusta o no. Si les gusta bien, si no, NO LEAN. (Así es, en mis otras historias tomo en cuenta comentarios, pero esta la hare a mi entero antojo) Acepto críticas constructivas y sugerencias, mas no que me digan que escribir, también me interesan sus puntos de vista con respecto a la historia, no acerca de lo mucho que cambié a los personajes o la historia original, después de todo es solo una obra de ficción.

¿Puedo ser tu prometida?

Capítulo I.

"_¡Ranma! ¡Ranma!" gritaba una chica de catorce años de edad, con un simple uniforme escolar blanco y marrón._

"_¡Raida!" Un chico en un gi de entrenamiento con el pelo en una coleta y ojos azules también gritaba, viendo como la niña lo perseguía. No era porque Ranma estuviese corriendo, más bien, estaba siendo secuestrado. Dos hombres de aproximadamente dos metros de altura, muy musculosos y vestidos completamente de negro (También usaban pasamontañas) lo estaban cargando por la fuerza._

"_¡Suéltenlo, vamos!" gritó la niña desesperada cuando los alcanzó, dando una patada en la pierna de uno de los secuestradores, el cual, ni siquiera parpadeó y siguió con su labor. Su compañero no era tan comprensivo, ya que le dio un buen golpe en la cara a la niña, dejándola tirada en medio de la calle sangrando de la nariz._

_La niña, llamada Raida lloraba, no a causa del golpe, sino por el hecho de que estaban alejando de ella a la persona que más quería en el mundo "¡Ranma!"_

"_¡Raida!"_

…

"¡Raida!" gritó sobresaltado Ranma al despertarse "Fue… fue solo un sueño" dijo en voz baja, tranquilizándose "Raida… ¿Dónde estarás ahora?" susurró a la nada. Luego vio a su patética excusa de un padre y advirtió que seguía dormido, para su buena suerte. No sería bueno que Genma le oyera decir el nombre de Raida.

Ranma se vestía en silencio mientras recordaba cómo había conocido a Raida…

Flashback 

Un Ranma de seis años de edad se paseaba por las calles de Yokohama, su padre le había dicho que tenía un asunto importante que atender y lo había dejado… curiosamente dijo eso cuando se acercaban dos oficiales de policía…

Perdido en los pensamientos de su cabecita de seis años, Ranma no se dio cuenta de cuando entró a una zona que era considerada… como los barrios bajos de aquella ciudad. Caminaba sin rumbo hasta que pasó por un callejón donde escuchó el ruido del metal al ser golpeado. Su curiosidad infantil le hizo investigar.

Estaba oscuro, pero tras acostumbrarse a la poca iluminación Ranma vio a un enorme perro color negro, peleando con una niña de su edad, la cual usaba unos desgarrados shorts y una playera marrón algo sucia, estaban peleando por lo que parecía ser los restos de una piernita de pollo.

"Vamos perro estúpido ¡Suéltala!" la niña jalaba tercamente.

Y lo hizo, pero solo porque decidió que la niña sería mejor alimento que esa triste piernita a medio comer.

La pequeña lanzó un grito de asombro y miedo como el perro abrió su hocico y estaba listo para morder su brazo.

Y lo hubiera hecho, de no ser porque Ranma se interpuso. El perro terminó mordiendo a Ranma en su lugar. El chico hizo una mueca de dolor, pero nada más, el Neko-ken le había dolido más, aún tenía cicatrices de ese incidente de hace unos pocos meses. El chico empezó a dar patadas al perro en las costillas mientras el perro mordía más fuerte. Finalmente decidiendo que esos dos niños flacos no valían la pena tanto esfuerzo y dolor en las costillas, el perro huyó del callejón.

"¿Estas bien?" preguntó Ranma luego de tranquilizar su respiración.

"Ah, sí. Gracias… soy Raida ¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Mi nombre es Ranma" contestó "¿Por qué peleabas con ese perro?"

Raida se sonrojó pero no dijo nada. La respuesta llegó en forma de un gruñido fuerte del estómago de la niña.

Ranma tomó la mano de la niña y la sacó del callejón.

"¿A dónde vamos Ranma?"

"Solo observa" contestó Ranma sonriendo. El chico dirigió su paso a un mercado local. El ambiente no parecía ser apto para ningún niño… bueno, para ningún humano en general, pero los niños no prestaron atención a eso. En cambio, Ranma se acercó a un puesto de fruta.

Ranma tomó una manzana y la puso en las manos de Raida, ante los ojos vigilantes y poco amables del vendedor. Luego la empujó gritó "¡corre!"

Ella no tuvo más opción que obedecer.

"¡Hey!" el vendedor salió tras la niña. Con un palo con clavos.

"Uh, espero que Raida sea veloz" susurró Ranma nerviosamente.

"Vuelve ladrona" ordenaba el sujeto mientras corría tras la pequeña. La cual al no tener ni un pelo de tonta ignoró la orden.

Luego de otros segundos de persecución Raida fue jalada hacia un callejón por Ranma. El vendedor no lo notó y siguió corriendo en línea recta.

Raida estaba enojada con su nuevo… y único amigo "¡Ranma-…!"

Ranma no dejó que ella terminara su protesta ya que le cerró la boca con una manzana. Cuando Raida vio al suelo, notó un costal lleno de fruta. Ranma tomó otra manzana y la mordió.

Ambos niños se miraron a los ojos y luego sonrieron. Una vez acabada la fruta ambos se echaron a reír.

Fin del Flashback.

Ranma sacudió la cabeza, librándose de esos recuerdos mientras entraba al dojo para entrenar. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en que realmente extrañaba a esa chica.

_En las afueras de Nerima…_

Una chica entraba al distrito. Honestamente nunca habría venido a ese lugar, pero tuvo que hacerlo si quería huir de esos policías ¡Fueron solo mil yens!

La chica en cuestión era un poco más alta que el estándar para una chica japonesa de 17 años. Tenía unos ojos tan bellos como raros color púrpura, con unas bellas pestañas naturales. Su pelo era negro con destellos azulados, lo tenía suelto y le llegaba hasta un poco más debajo de la mitad de la espalda, tenía un pañuelo atado en un moño color rosa adornando su pelo. Sus mejillas tenían un ligero sonrojo, no porque estuviera ruborizada o maquillada, así era su cara. Usaba unos pantalones de mezclilla color gris oscuro con muchas bolsas, el pantalón estaba desgarrado de las rodillas y un poco en la parte de las espinillas. Usaba unos viejos y sucios tenis que en algún momento habían sido blancos, ahora tenían un todo amarillento y estaban cubiertos de tierra. (En cuanto al torso, ella usa exactamente lo mismo que Mizore Shirayuki de Rosario + Vampiro) Su figura era envidiable (93-58-84 si quieren saberlo (; /). Su atuendo finalizaba con varias pulseras en ambas muñecas y guantes de tela sin dedos de rayas moradas y rosas. Cargaba una pequeña y gastada mochila de viaje en la espalda. (Nota importante: ese vestuario es el vestuario normal de Raida, así que cuando escriba que está usando su ropa normal quiere decir que está usando esto)

¿El nombre de esa chica? Raida Kanja.

"Ah" suspiró cansada "y justo cuando había encontrado un apartamento lo suficientemente barato…"

No es que le importara mucho, no tenía vivienda estable desde sus siete años. Su padre la había abandonado cuando había nacido y su madre era una mujer muy humilde y pobre. Recordaba aquel día en que la había dejado…

Flashback.

"Mamá"

"¿Qué sucede Raida?"

Su madre vestía un Kimono algo gastado, tenía los mismos ojos púrpuras que Raida, pelo negro y de estatura algo baja. Era una mujer amable y era especialmente cálida con Raida.

"… Ranma se va" la niña estaba llorando

"Oh…" la mujer realmente no sabía que decir. Ella conocía a Ranma, le agradaba el muchacho, había salvado a Raida muchas veces de perros callejeros y vendedores furiosos, además de que nunca había visto a su hija tan feliz como lo era cuando estaba con Ranma. El chico le había dicho hacía varias semanas a Raida y su madre que posiblemente tuviera que dejar la ciudad en poco tiempo. Y al parecer el momento había llegado.

"¡Quiero ir con él mamá!" dijo la niña aun llorando, pero con convicción.

"¡Raida! ¡No puedes!"

"¿Por qué no?"

"… Podría ser peligroso"

"¡No importa! Además, Ranma me protegería como siempre"

"Pero ¿Y si por algo no puede protegerte?"

"…"

"¿Y?"

"… ¡Pues aprenderé a defenderme sola! Con Ranma como maestro ya verás que lo lograré"

"Pero hija…"

"Además, así tendrías una boca menos que alimentar, podrías empezar a vivir mejor" Raida era pequeña y todavía inocente, pero no tonta, ella sabía que su madre trabajaba a diario hasta el cansancio para pagar el alquiler del pequeño apartamento que tenían y la comida.

"No, Raida"

"Mamá, yo quiero estar con él"

Su madre iba a continuar, pero cuando oyó lo que dijo su hija se detuvo. Hacía unos días mientras observaba a Raida y Ranma jugar, la señora los imaginó vestidos como novio y novia frente a un altar. Nunca imaginó que ese distraído pensamiento tuviera esperanzas de suceder. Puede que Raida ahora solo vea a Ranma como un amigo y Ranma a Raida del mismo modo, pero ya crecerían y entonces…

"… ¿prometes que vas a intentar comunicarte conmigo?" preguntó la mujer derrotada.

"¡Lo juro! Te enviare cartas siempre que pueda" contestó entusiasmada. Ellos no tenían servicio de teléfono, por eso no podría intentar llamarla.

"Cuídate mucho"

"¡Por supuesto!"

Más tarde ese día, la mujer lloraba al ver a su hija alejarse por la calle. Ella no la hubiera dejado ir, pero la esperanza de un mejor futuro para ella junto a Ranma era lo que le daba fuerza para superar esa dolorosa despedida.

Fin del Flashback.

Raida suspiró intentando alejar esos recuerdos. Luego de que a sus catorce años se separara (más bien los separaron a la fuerza) de Ranma, Raida tuvo que atender un asunto urgente, por lo cual no pudo seguir a Ranma. Recorrió Japón en su búsqueda, pero no lo encontró, fue así como ella decidió ir a Tokyo, ya que Ranma le había contado que él era de esa ciudad, pero Tokyo era una ciudad grande, ella se estableció en el barrio de Tomobiki, hasta que fue sorprendida robando mil yens del bolsillo de una persona en la calle, así fue como se trasladó al barrio de Nerima.

"Bueno, debo volver a acampar en los parques hasta que encuentre un lugar lo suficientemente accesible…" dijo dirigiéndose a un parque, donde instaló su tienda para acampar e inició una pequeña fogata para calentar agua para algo de Ramen…

Ella estaba acampando junto a la fuente.

…

_Dojo Tendo…_

"¡Mira Ranma! ¡Te hice el desayuno!" exclamó Akane feliz.

"Uh…" el humor de Ranma se agrió rápidamente.

"¡Come!"

"Ah… Akane ¿lo probaste antes?" preguntó Ranma nervioso.

"No, lo hice solo para ti. Ahora come"

"Ni loco"

"¡¿Por qué?!"

"Eso es tan bueno como comer veneno, digo, ¿Por qué no me matas de una vez en lugar de hacerme agonizar con eso?" eso no fue lo más inteligente que pudo decir Ranma.

"¡Pues eso voy a hacer! ¡Ranma idiota!" Akane golpeó a Ranma con su mazo, mandándolo a volar.

En el aire, Ranma se dio cuenta que caería en un parque cercano, y si, para su consternación, en la fuente.

"Aww, porquería"

Y así Ranma aterrizó sin gracia en el agua fría.

Al salir, Ranma-chan contempló a una chica que por algún motivo le parecía muy familiar, que le miraba muy enojada… y empapada, de eso se dedujeron dos cosas: que la chica estaba enojada pues la había mojado y que tenía realmente un cuerpazo pues la ropa se le pegaba al cuerpo como una segunda piel debido al agua.

"Um, ¡no es lo que parece, puedo explicarlo!"

El enojo de Raida se fue. Esa pelirroja tenía el mismo estilo de peinado que Ranma, excepto que ella lo tenía en una trenza y el Ranma que ella conocía lo llevaba en una cola de caballo, además sus ojos eran del mismo color azul intenso. Por si fuera poco, esa frase…

Flashback

Una Raida de trece años se bañaba en un río. Había estado entrenando con Ranma las últimas horas, aprovechando que su padre lo había dejado solo durante los últimos tres días. Ella estaba pegajosa y odiaba sentirse así, así que se fue a bañar, hacía mucho que se había acostumbrado al agua helada, como Ranma.

No muy lejos de ahí Ranma estaba haciendo algo que nadie sabía que él hacía, solo una persona en el mundo sabía ese secreto suyo: Raida. Ella incluso lo ayudaba, ambos pasaban horas haciéndolo y cuando por fin terminaban estaban sudorosos y cansados, pero contentos.

Ranma estaba…

Cazando mariposas (Comenta si pensaste que era otra cosa)

La escurridiza mariposa que intentaba atrapar era tenaz y terca, se resistía a ser capturada. La pequeña mariposa se dirigió al río, quizá pensando que en el agua el muchacho no podría molestarla.

Ranma se dio cuenta de ello y dio un último salto en un intento de atrapar a la mariposa…

… cayendo encima de una mojada y desnuda Raida.

"… ¡Pervertido!"

"¡No es lo que parece, puedo explicarlo!"

Pero Raida no estaba enojada, antes de que ambos cumplieran nueve años se habían bañado juntos un par de veces, fue solo a la afición a la lectura de Raida y sus visitas a las bibliotecas públicas que ella y Ranma supieran que era el sexo.

De hecho, ella estaba divertida al ver los nervios de Ranma, y complacida al ver su gran sonrojo. Raida era una pecho plano (en ese momento) pero con lograr agradar a Ranma no le importaba lo que los demás hombres pensaran.

Pero ella no lo podía dejar ir sin castigo. Ella le dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza, sacándole un chichón cómicamente.

Fin del Flashback.

Flashback.

Un Ranma de diez años era perseguido por un jabalí salvaje luego de destruir accidentalmente su guarida. De milagro pudo perder al animal, pero iba tan distraído y tan rápido que no se dio cuenta que chocó en su campamento… derramando toda la comida que Raida había pasado la mañana preparando.

"¡Ranma!"

"¡No es lo que parece, puedo explicarlo!"

Fin del Flashback.

"Ranma…" susurró Raida al recordar el pasado.

"¿Me conoces?" preguntó sin penar Ranma-chan.

"… ¿Te llamas Ranma?"

"Ah… no, soy, um, ¡Ranko!, soy… hermana de Ranma"

"Ranma es hijo único"

"Ah…"

"Como sea ¿sabes dónde está?"

"¿Qué eres de él?" preguntó Ranma-chan con suspicacia, por si se trataba de otra prometida.

"¡¿Qué que soy de él?! ¡Ese baka! ¡Soy Raida Kanja, su amiga de toda la vida!" ella echaba humo, pues pensaba que Ranma no hablaba de ella.

"¿R-Raida?"

"Uh, ¿Si Ranko?"

"¿Puedo usar tu agua caliente?"

"… bien, de todos modos herviré más"

Ranko tomó el agua caliente y ante la sorpresa de Raida… Ranko se volvió hombre, un hombre que ella conocía bien.

"¡Ranma!"

"H-Hola Raida"

"¡Idiota! ¡Te he buscado por dos años!" a pesar de sus palabras ella estaba llorando, lágrimas de felicidad.

"Si, perdón por no reconocerte, pero no tenías 'esas' la última vez que te vi" dijo Ranma señalando los grandes pechos de Raida sin ningún pudor.

En ese momento el mecanismo de la fuente falló, mandando un chorro de agua fría hacia Ranma.

"Y la última vez que te vi, tu tampoco tenías esas" dijo Raida señalando el amplio pecho de Ranma-chan.

"Puedo explicarlo"

"Tengo tiempo, demasiado tiempo" sonrió Raida.

"Bueno, luego de que fuimos por caminos separados fuimos a…"

Continuará…

Notas: Bien, aquí mi nuevo proyecto. Raida Kanja significa jinete paciente, es un juego de palabras con Ranma, que significa caballo salvaje o caballo imprudente.

Como leyeron y pudieron deducir, Raida es una artista marcial ¿Qué tan buena? Analizaré su fuerza, velocidad y habilidades en general en comparación con cuatro personajes: Ranma, Ranma-chan, Ryoga y Akane.

La unidad de medición de la fuerza es la cantidad de bloques de concreto que pueden romper con un golpe.

Ryoga 50 bloques.

Ranma 40 bloques.

Ranma-chan 30 bloques.

Akane 15 bloques.

Raida 7 bloques.

Como verán, es la artista marcial más débil de Nerima.

La unidad de medición de la velocidad es la cantidad de golpes que pueden dar por segundo.

Ryoga 10 golpes por segundo.

Ranma 150 golpes por segundo.

Ranma-chan 210 golpes por segundo.

Akane 5 golpes por segundo.

Raida 90 golpes por segundo.

Ya que Ranma y Ranma-chan son la misma persona, Raida queda como la segunda artista marcial más veloz de Nerima.

Ahora, la unidad de medición de la fuerza de salto será la altura máxima que pueden conseguir de un salto.

Ryoga 7 metros. (Sí puede saltar por los techos)

Ranma 9 metros. (Sí puede saltar por los techos)

Ranma-chan 10 metros. (Sí puede saltar por los techos)

Akane 1 metro. (No puede saltar por los techos) (Recuerden que debe usar escalera para subir a los tejados)

Raida 6 metros (Sí puede saltar por los techos)

La agilidad (me refiero a agilidad como la capacidad de esquivar ataques) se medirá en una escala del 1 al 10. De diez golpes ¿Cuántos esquivan?

Ryoga 4/10

Ranma 7/10

Ranma-chan 9/10

Akane 3/10

Raida 8/10

Habilidad (me refiero a habilidad a que tan amaestrados están sus movimientos de combate, a si solo atacan al azar o tienen movimientos gráciles y fluidos) usaré una escala del 100% para medir esto.

Ryoga 70%

Ranma 90%

Ranma-chan 95%

Akane 55% (cuando se enoja 20%)

Raida 80%

Resistencia (el daño que pueden aguantar) la mediré en una escala libre.

Ryoga 130

Ranma 90

Ranma-chan 70

Akane 40

Raida 25 (30 si está siendo terca)

Resultados: Raida es débil físicamente (para los estándares de los artistas marciales de Nerima, ya que ella podría romper los huesos de una persona normal), es rápida, ágil y hábil, pero no tanto como Ranma debido a que ella no ha entrenado tanto. En resumen, su forma de pelear se basa en la velocidad y habilidad, como Ranma (a pesar de que Ranma también pueda agregar fuerza, aunque no al nivel de Ryoga) siendo comprensible pues Ranma fue quien le enseñó artes marciales. Su estilo no se basa en fuerza bruta y resistencia como Ryoga y en una medida menor, Akane.

Preguntas que pudieran tener:

¿Por qué Ranma si entrena a Raida y no a Akane? Ranma empezó a entrenar a Raida desde sus siete años, es su única alumna, para cuando Genma empezó a decir a Ranma que las chicas eran débiles Ranma estuvo de acuerdo pensando "todas las chicas excepto Raida son débiles". De hecho, Raida es la única mujer a la que Ranma le tiene respeto a sus habilidades como luchadora (Cologne no cuenta, es una momia seca. Rogue tampoco, ya que cayó en el estanque del dios de la destrucción ahogado. Las formas femeninas de Ranma y Herb tampoco cuentan. Kiima tal vez, pero la velocidad de Raida la abrumaría así que Raida ganaría, aunque por poco. Shampoo es hábil, ágil, fuerte y veloz, pero Raida es mucho más veloz y tan solo un poco más hábil y ágil, a Shampoo no le sirve su fuerza si no puede golpear a Raida. Hinako no cuenta, ya que su única capacidad es absorber auras y poder regresarlas en forma de una explosión de ki, no hay habilidad marcial pura así que no puedo compararlas)

No se me ocurre otra pegunta que pudieran tener. Hasta la próxima.

¡OH! Algo más, esta historia tendrá capítulos rondando entre las 2500 y 4000 palabras, así que creo que no serán largos, pero tampoco realmente cortos, así puedo agilizar el proceso de publicación. Pero esta historia no creo que pase de las 55000 palabras en general antes de terminarla. Oh bueno.


End file.
